


New Perspective

by wonnew (eonak)



Category: South Park
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wiener uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eonak/pseuds/wonnew
Summary: They ran away multiple times. Tweek was tired of hearing the same thing; "Look at it from a new perspective."---Creek, Fluff, Awesomeness





	New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-  
> okokok im fine im fine
> 
> but wowie! this is my first fanfiction!  
> and its gayer than my entire life!
> 
> please review and favorite! i can take constructive criticism, dont worry!

_Third Person PoV_  
  
They ran away multiple times. Tweek was tired of hearing the same thing; "Look at it from a new perspective."  
  
  
Now, you're probably wondering what that means. Tweek didn't know either, but now he knows it clear as day.  
Let me tell you three important times they ran away.

* * *

It was New Years Eve, and the parents of South Park were hosting a party.  
The ball dropped and everybody celebrated; everybody but Craig.  
  
Craig stared at the TV in some sort of trance. Everybody went into the Kitchen for cake, but Tweek stayed behind. He was worried about him.  
"Dude, aren't you gonna go get cake like the others? Oh god, did you have a stroke??" Tweek asked worriedly, twitching like a maniac.  
Craig just kept staring at the TV, not saying a word. Tweek was going to ask him again, but then he spoke.  
  
"Run away with me." Craig had finally turned to face Tweek.  
"WHAT??" Tweek screamed. Craig got up and quickly covered his mouth. "Shush. Our parents can't know."  
"But, why me??" Tweek asked once Craig removed his hand.  
  
"Cause. I like your face." Craig shrugged. Tweek was even more confused.  
"But why?" Tweek really did ask a lot of questions.  
But could you blame him? A guy he barely talked to wanted to run away with him.  
  
"Just look at it from a new perspective." Craig stated. Tweek looked down. It wouldn't hurt to try?  
  
"Mmmm ok fine!" Tweek finally agreed. "But if we get caught I'm never going again!" Tweek lied to himself.  
He smiled. Yes, Craig Tucker smiled. Tweek's face turned red, but why?  
"Great." Craig grabbed Tweek's hand and dragged him out the door.  
  
It went great for a while. They may have took everything for granite, but they still respected the effort.  
But one night, while they slept in a alley, a mysterious figure found them. They picked them up, carefully so that they didn't wake up, and brought them back to their homes.  
  
Craig woke up in his bed, wondering how he got inside, while Tweek was just glad to be home.

* * *

That night, while Tweek was playing with Lego's in his room, Craig climbed up onto the windowsill and tapped on the glass.  
"HOLY-" Tweek scurried over to the window and opened it. It was raining outside and Craig was soaked. He was only in his PJ's  
  
"OH GOD DO YOU HAVE HYPOTHERMIA??" Tweek screamed. Craig shushed him. "Tweek, I'm fine." Craig stated.  
Tweek got a spare blanket from his closet and wrapped it around Craig. His face seemed red, but it was probably just the cold.  
"Why are you hear at-" Tweek looked at him alarm clock. "-4 am?" Tweek asked.  
  
"Run away with me...again." Craig shivered in his blanket.  
  
"Oh no. No, no, no." Tweek shook his head aggressively. "I am NOT going again. It was scary and we got caught anyways!" Tweek waved his arms frantically.  
"Look at it from a new perspective." There it was again.  
Tweek tried to. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried looking through the eyes of Craig.  
  
But he couldn't, god, he couldn't.  
  
"But I can't!" Tweek explained. All he could see was his perspective. Thinking about how everything could go wrong, not right.  
"You will if you come with me." Craig dropped the blanket and walked over to the closet. He got out a raincoat and an umbrella.  
  
"Hnng.." Tweek twitched. "Only one more time! Never again!" Lies. All lies.  
Craig handed him the raincoat and started crawling out the window.  
"Wait! You need this more than me!" Tweek tried handing the coat to Craig 'I Totally Can't Get Hypothermia' Tucker.  
  
"I'm fine" He said. "We have the umbrella." "We??"  
Once they both got outside safely, Craig opened the umbrella and shared it with Tweek.  
  
This time, they only lasted a day. They got dragged back home the next morning, this time by their actual parents.  
Craig couldn't help but notice the stress on Tweek's face. He couldn't blame him.

* * *

They escaped countless of times, all because of one line; look at it from a new perspective.  
  
Tweek _tried_ to look at it from a new perspective, but he couldn't  
It's been 6 years. They were 16 now and he still couldn't look at it from a new perspective.  
Was he suppose to? He didn't know that. But this time, it was different.  
  
"Tweek, run away with-" "No."  
  
Craig's eyes widened. "Wha-" "I said no!" Craig flinched at Tweek's sudden outburst.  
"You always say the same thing, 'look at it from a new perspective', but I can't! Was I even suppose to? I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!"  
Craig looked at Tweek. "...I want to show you something." Craig took Tweek's hand and led him down the hall of his house.  
  
Tweek and Craig became closer due to all these attempts to escape. They were somewhat best friends, despite their differences.  
They went to each others houses often. Not always to escape, but to just hang out. Craig would talk about space and Tweek would listen.  
Despite the pressure Craig puts on him, he feels safe with him somehow. He feels like he could trust him.  
  
Craig stopped at a ladder towards the roof, and started climbing it. Tweek tilted his head but followed him anyways.  
Once they got on top of the (thankfully flat) roof, Tweek looked in awe.  
  
The sky was blue-ish purple like always, but tonight was a full-moon. Full-moon's always calmed him.  
Since it was a quiet little mountain town there wasn't much pollution, so the stars shown brighter than ever.  
Craig was sitting at the edge of the roof, and Tweek joined him.  
  
"Do you know something interesting?" Tweek jumped a little at Craig's sudden words, but listened out of curiosity.  
Craig always said meaningful words that meant a lot. Everything he says has meaning, and Tweek liked that.  
  
"No matter how hard you try, you'll never be able to look through someone elses perspective. You are you, and you'll never be someone else, no matter how hard you try."  
So he _wasn't_ suppose to be able to look at it from his perspective. But why did he tell him to?  
"Don't you ever wonder what it's like to be other people? To see things from their perspective?" Craig asked, turning towards Tweek.  
  
"Yeah...I do." Tweek paused. "But you'll never be someone else."  
"And...that's ok." Craig blushed and put his hand on Tweek's. "Cause there is always going to be someone out who likes you how you are." Craig looked away.  
Tweek's face turned red and he looked away as well. Craig then heard Tweek softly singing a song.  
  
"Stop there and let me correct it, I wanna live a life from a new perspective." Tweek leaned his head on Craig's shoulder.  
"You come along because I love your face, and I admire your expensive taste and," Tweek got up and helped Craig get up too.  
  
"Who cares divine intervention, I wanna be praised from a new perspective." Tweek held both of Craig's hands.  
"But leaving now would be a good idea," Craig started singing. "Now catch me up on getting out of here." Craig jumped off the roof and onto a trampoline. He then landed safely.  
Tweek joined him. Tweek and Craig held hands as they ran away together.  
  
They might never see the world from the other's perspective, but they have each other, and that's all that matters.

* * *

_BREAKING NEWS! TWO TEENS FROM SOUTH PARK, COLORADO HAVE BEEN REPORTED MISSING,_  
_THE PARENTS SAY THEIR KIDS HAVE TRIED TO ESCAPE MULTIPLE TIMES BUT ALWAYS FAILED._  
_IF YOU SEE TWO 16 YEAR OLD BOYS, ONE WITH BLOND HAIR AND THE OTHER WITH BLACK, PLEASE CALL THE AUTHORITIES.  
THIS WAS THE 57 NEWS, I'M FIGNA DICKLESON, GOODNIGHT._


End file.
